Bicycles are often transported on vehicles. Numerous racks and devices have been devised to secure bicycles to vehicles during transport. One particularly common bicycle carrier utilizes a fork mount mounted to a rack structure. The fork mount has a skewer assembly that clamps the front forks of a bicycle to secure the bicycle to the rack. Typically, fork mount-type carriers include a wheel tray that extends back from the fork mount to support the rear wheel. A securing member may be positioned along the wheel tray that includes a strap configured to secure the rear wheel to the wheel tray. Typically, these straps must be pulled tightly around the rear wheel to hold it securely during normal driving speeds and conditions.
Examples of fork mount-type bicycle carriers, and various types of securing mechanisms are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,748,630; 6,684,667; 6,601,712; 6,561,398; 6,494,351; 6,460,708; 6,431,423; 6,425,509; 6,283,310; 5,749,694; 5,745,959; 5,738,258; 5,598,959; 5,479,836; 5,416,952; 5,265,897; 4,842,148; 3,848,784; 3,828,993, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.